Marvel Team-Ups: The Series
Marvel Team-Ups: The Series is an American computer-animated superhero action/adventure science fiction fantasy comedy-drama television series based on the Marvel Comics comic book series of the same name, created by Greg Weisman, with Stan Lee as executive producer. The series is produced by Marvel Animation, Disney Television Animation, and Man of Action Studios. Plot Cast & Characters Heroes Avengers * Steven Rogers/Captain America (Brian Bloom) * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Matthew Mercer) * Thor Odinson (Dave Boat) * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) * Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man (I)/Giant-Man (I)/Yellowjacket (II) (Wally Wingert) * Janet van Dyne/Wasp (Colleen Villard) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Chris Cox) * Natasha Ramonff/Black Widow (Vanessa Marshall) * T'Challa/Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) * Sam Wilson/Falcon (Khary Payton) * Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel () * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Kate Higgins) * Vision (Peter Jessop) * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Maria Canals-Barrera) * Greer Grant/Tigra () * Kelsey Leigh/Lionheart () * Scott Lang/Ant-Man (II)/Giant-Man (II) () * Jack Hart/Jack of Hearts () * Walter Newell/Stingray () * Barbara Morse/Mockingbird () * Monica Rambeau/Photon () Fantastic Four * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Cam Clarke) * Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Erin Torpey) * Ben Grimm/Thing (Gregg Berger) * Johnny Storm/Human Torch (James Arnold Taylor) X-Men * Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X (Jim Ward) * Scott Summers/Cyclops (Nolan North) * Jean Grey/Marvel Girl (Jennifer Hale) * Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast (Fred Tatasciore) * Warren Worthington III/Angel (Liam O'Brien) * Bobby Drake/Iceman (Yuri Lowenthal) * James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Steven Blum) * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Nolan North) * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Daniell Judovits) ** Lockheed (Dee Bradley Baker) * Ororo Munore/Storm (Susan Dalian) * Kurt Wanger/Nightcrawler (Dee Bradley Baker) * Sean Cassidy/Banshee (Quentin Flynn) * Remy LeBeau/Gamibit (Phil LaMarr) * Anna Marie/Rogue (Kieren van den Blink) * Hisiko Ichiki/Armor (Stephanie Sheh) * Emma Frost (Kari Wahlgren) * Jonathan Silvercloud/Forge (Roger Craig Smith) * Alex Summers/Havok (Liam O'Brien) * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Sunil Malhotra) * Lorna Dane/Polaris (Liza del Mundo) * Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire (James Sie) Guardians of the Galaxy * Peter Quill/Star-Lord () * Gamora () * Rocket Raccoon () * Drax the Destroyer () * Groot () * Mantis () * Adam Warlock () * Yondu Udonta () New Warriors * Dwayne Taylor/Night Thrasher (Ogie Banks) * Angelica Jones/Firestar (Laura Bailey) * Vance Astrovik/Justice (Sean Donnellan) * Namorita (April Stewart) * Robbie Baldwin/Speedball () * Richard Rider/Nova (I) () ** Sam Alexander/Nova (II) (Logan Miller) Big Hero 6 * Hiro Hamade () * Baymax () * Wasabi () * GoGo Tomago () * Honey Lemon () * Fredzilla () S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury () * Maria Hill () * Phil Coulson () * Daisy Johnson/Quake () * Johnny Woo () * Sharon Carter/Agent 13 () Thunderbolts * Dallas Riordan/Citizen V () * Melissa Gold/Songbird () * Erik Josten/Atlas () * Abner Jenkins/Mach-I () * Karka Sofen/Meteorite () * Paul Emersol/Techno () * Helen "Hallie" Takahama/Jolt () * Charlie Burlingame/Charcoal () * * * Runaways * Alex Wilder () * Chase Stein/Talkback () * Gertrude Yorkes () ** Old Lace (Frank Welker) * Karolina Dean () * Molly Hayes/Princess Powerful () * Nico Minoru/Sister Grimm () Other Heroes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Drake Bell) * Namor () * Luke Cage (Gray Anthony Williams) * Jessica Jones/Jewel (Tara Strong) * Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Loren Lester) * Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Bruce Bloom) * Elektra Natchos/Elektra (Kathryn Cressida) * Ava Ayala/White Tiger (Caitlyn Taylor Love) * Marc Spectre/Moon Knight (Bruce Greenwood) * Ronin () * Dr. Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Jack Coleman) * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider (Josh Keaton) * Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099 (Christopher Daniel Barnes) * Andros Stark/Iron Man 2099 (Eric Looimis) * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Fred Tatasciore) * Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (Phil LaMarr) * Pepper Potts/Rescue (Dawn Olivieri) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains Masters of Evil * Helmut Zemo/Baron Zemo () * Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo () * Amora the Enchantress () * Skurge the Executioner () * Emil Blonsky/Abomination () * David Cannon/Whirlwind () * * * * * * * * * * * * Hydra * Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (Steven Blum) * Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra (Vanessa Marshall) * Arnim Zola (Grant Moninger) * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (Jim Ward) * Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross (I) () ** Clare Gruler/Iron Cross (II) () * Eric Williams/Grim Reaper (Lance Henriksen) * Sinthea Schmidt/Sin () * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones () * Antonio Rodriguez/Armadillo (Dee Bradley Baker) A.I.M. * George Tartelon/M.O.D.O.K. (Wally Wingert) * Scientist Supreme () Brotherhood of Evil Mutants * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Tom Kane) * Raven Darkholme/Mystique (Tamara Bernier) * Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche (James Patrick Stuart) * Mortimer Toynbee/Toad (A. J. Buckley) * Fred Dukes/Blob (Stephen Stanton) * Victor Creed/Sabretooth (Peter Lurie) * St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Nolan North) * Telford Porter/Vanisher () * Angelo Unuscione/Unus the Untouchable () * Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind (Travis Willingham) Serpent Society * Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra () * Quincy Mclver/Bushmaster () * Roland Burroughs/Death Adder () * Burchell Clemens/Cottonmouth () * Rachel Leighton/Diamondback () * Gustav Krueger/Rattler () * Blanche Sitznski/Anaconda () * Seth Voelker/Sidewinder () * Tanya Sealy/Black Mamba () * Ariana Siddiqi/Black Racer () * M'Gula/Rock Python () Zodiac * Cornelius Van Lunt/Taurus () * Jake Fury/Scorpio () * Daniel Radford/Leo () * Harlan Vargas/Sagittarius () * Darren Bentley/Aquarius () * Gustav Brandt/Libra () * Jack Klevano/Cancer () * Noah Perricone/Pisces () * Elaine McLaughlin/Virgo () * Willard Weir/Capricorn () * Marcus Lassiter/Aries () * Joshua Link/Gemini () Black Order * Corvus Glavie () * Ebony Maw () * Supergiant () * Proxima Midnight () * Black Dwarf () Wrecking Crew * Dirk Grathwaite/Wrecker (Dave Wittenberg) * Brian Philip Calusky/Piledriver () * Dr. Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (Gray Anthony Williams) * Henry Camp/Bulldozer () U-Foes * Simon Utrecht/Vector (Cam Clarke) * James Darrell/X-Ray () * Ann Darrell/Vapor (Colleen Villard) * Michael Steel/Ironclad () Pride * Marauders * Pacific Overlords * Sinister Six * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Tom Kenny) * Quentin Beck/Mysterio (Xander Berkeley) * Max Dillon/Electro (Thomas F. Wilson) * Sergei Kravnioff/Kraven the Hunter (Jim Cummings) * Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Dwight Schultz) * Flint Marko/Sandman (Travis Willingham) Ani-Men * Monk Keefer/Ape-Man () * Towshend Horgan/Cat-Man () * Francois LeBlanc/Frog-Man () * Henry Hawk/Bird-Man () Other Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin (Steven Weber/Steven Blum) * Eddie Brock/Venom (Crispin Freeman) * Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (John DiMaggio) * Surtur () * Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister (Daniel Riordan) * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin (J. B. Blanc) * Hammerhead (John DiMaggio) * Justin Hammer () * Justine Hammer/Crimson Cowl () * Blackheart () * Ultron () * Cletus Kasady/Carnage () * Mandarin (George Takei) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters * J.A.R.V.I.S. (Phil LaMarr) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes ''See List of Marvel Team-Ups: The Series Episodes '' Production Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Fantastic Four Category:X-Men Category:Iron Man Category:Ant-man Category:Captain America Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Ghost Rider Category:Hawkeye Category:Black Widow Category:Black Panther Category:Daredevil Category:The Defenders Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Deadpool Category:Wolverine Category:Nova Category:Doctor Strange Category:Elektra Category:Silver Surfer Category:Hercules Category:Inhumans Category:The Punisher Category:Black Cat Category:Thunderbolts Category:Namor Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Marvel Knights Category:Spider-Woman Category:Computer animation Category:Computer-animated television series Category:X-Force Category:Venom Category:Blade